


Breathe

by Tamiraina



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sheppard and McKay whumping, crash on Atlantis, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: У всех есть свои страхи. И в Галактике Пегас эти страхи, скорее всего, станут реальностью.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479038) by Sholio. 



> Сезон/спойлеры: спойлер к Common Ground, и немного к Phantoms и Return pt. 2.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Заявка для этой истории была такова: Шеппард получил травму на Атлантиде из-за того, что что-то случилось, включающее его АТД-ген и технологии Древних.  
> Мне пришлось долго думать, чтобы придумать что-то, о чём ещё не писали раньше. 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Мой первый более-менее крупный перевод. Мне понадобилось больше полутора лет, чтобы закончить его. Но я это сделала и я счастлива!

Джон задыхался три раза в жизни.

Первый раз это случилось, когда ему было четыре года. Он был сыном военного - постоянно новые города и новые дома. Это было забавно … Отличная игра. В том доме, расположенном где-то в американской пустыне, был бассейн.

Он был без сознания, когда его отец вытащил его. Он почти не помнит ничего сейчас, тридцать пять лет спустя – только то, как он кричал, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, но вместо этого невидимая рука зажимала ему рот, и, казалось, что его легкие сейчас свернуться в бездонную дыру … и ужасающая далекая боль … и взгляд в глаза отца, когда он очнулся. Это был первый и последний раз, когда он видел, как его отец плачет.

Второй раз был в Афганистане. Его похитители (тюремщики) любили развлекаться с пленными, в том числе любили играть с их потребностью в воздухе. В основном поодиночке, но иногда вместе. Джону и остальным завязывали лица мокрой мешковиной, пока они не могли дышать, или закапывали в песок, или – что для Джона было хуже всего из-за бассейна – держали под водой, пока они не ломались, с криком выпуская необходимый кислород потоком серебристых пузырьков.

Джон предпочитает называть это _одним_ разом. Так легче справляться на самом деле.

В третий раз ему было тридцать девять лет, и им питался рейф. Удушение не было частью плана Коли. Это было бы слишком быстро, когда Коля предпочел бы долгую и медленную смерть. Но ему заткнули рот и обездвижили, а в тисках агонии он запрокидывал голову и ловил воздух, только что бы подавиться кляпом и собственным языком, провалившимся в горло. Страх, и боль, и паника – задыхаешься и давишься, безуспешно борясь за воздух – это снова и снова походило на тот бассейн. Он пришел в себя в своей клетке, в горле и груди как будто наждачкой прошлись, а тело ломило от всех потерянных лет.

Эта тема всплыла в случайном разговоре с его командой несколько месяцев спустя. Он не помнил, почему они об этом заговорили. Но как бы то ни было, они сидели в кафетерии после завтрака и обсуждали наиболее ужасные, с их точки зрения, способы умереть.

\- Дисанкраниафалабулация, - сказал Ронон, заставив остальных уставиться на него с разной степенью изумления.

\- Э… это не слово, - Родни выглядел как человек, отчаянно пытающийся найти твердую лингвистическую почву под ногами.

\- Это сатеданское слово.

 - И что означает? – потребовал Родни, игнорируя, что Тейла с Джоном лихорадочно замотали ему головами. У Шеппарда не было ни одной мысли о значении этого слова, если это было словом, и он сомневался, что они были у Тейлы. Но он знал Ронона и был уверен, что лучше бы Родни держал рот на замке.

Через несколько минут объяснений Родни отодвинул наполовину опустошенный поднос с видом, который ясно говорил о том, что он жалеет о своем вопросе.

\- Ваши люди очень… - Тейла определенно подбирала какой-нибудь неясно-лестный способ описать то, что они только что услышали. – Очень основательные, - закончила она, запнувшись.

\- Кто-нибудь ещё, - быстро сказал Шеппард. – Пожалуйста.

Родни передернуло:

\- Удушение, - сказал он.

Шеппард быстро взглянул на него. Уже не было странным слышать свои мысли из его уст. Они оба – вопреки тому, что порой утверждала Элизабет – не делили мозг на двоих. Просто, казалось, что у Родни уже вошло в привычку наносить Джону словесные удары.  И в данный момент ему хотелось сказать: _Это МОЁ!_

\- Удушение? – прищурился Ронон. – Это смерь для неженок.

\- ЭЙ! – Родни гневно сверкнул на него глазами. – Почему бы тебе не сказать это после того, как перенесешь анафилактический приступ в общей сложности – как там сейчас – четыре раза? Нет, подожди! Пять! Я забыл о том случае, на вечеринке в честь двенадцатилетия Джинни, когда близнецы Фоккеры заставили меня съесть лимонный кекс, абсолютно не смотря на…

Джон как-то отключился от рассказа – уставившись на свою булочку, он думал о воде и о давлении на глаза, и о чувстве непреодолимой паники, которое приходит вместе с этим – и поднял глаза только когда Родни ударил его по голове маффином.

\- Я _спросил_ , что насчет тебя, летун?

Так, он не может сказать про удушение теперь, не так ли? Но не было ничего ещё, вызывающего столь же жуткий, интуитивный, вбитый-дома-в-четыре страх. Рейф… нет, слишком личное. Жук Иратус… Боже, нет.

\- Сгореть заживо, - быстро сказал он.  Не то, чтобы ему не хватило вдохновения при выборе. Когда он прошел стадию бессмысленного потакания собственным фобиям, то не понаслышке познакомился примерно с четырьмя дюжинами способов ужасно умереть. И это было первое, что пришло на ум. Парни, покрытые авиационным топливом, бросались в море только чтобы понять, что оно не может сбить пламя. Да. Это было бы плохо. Безлично плохо, а значит, подходило, чтобы упомянуть на публике.

Родни повернулся, чтобы ответить, но продолжал, нахмурившись, смотреть куда-то мимо головы Джона. Шеппард оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, что завитки дыма, словно туман, вползают через дверь.

В первое мгновение у него чуть не остановилось сердце, но потом он понял, что спит. Разговор в кафетерии на самом деле бы, а вот _этого_  не происходило.

\- Что-то горит? – поинтересовался Ронон, поднимаясь быстрым и резким движением.

-  Думаю, да, - осторожно ответил Шеппард. В какой-то момент это перестало быть воспоминанием и  стало сном, но его сны никогда не были настолько четкими. Он ущипнул себя за кожу предплечья и почувствовал острую боль. Сейчас было бы самое время, чтобы проснуться.

Дым становился гуще, и его начали замечать остальные посетители кафетерия. Попадали стулья, когда те, кто был около двери кинулись прочь от своих столов. Встали оставшиеся члены команды Джона, и он присоединился к ним, чувствуя, как в крови начинает играть адреналин. Он мог чувствовать запах дыма – не чистый запах костра, а едкая вонь горящего мусора, лесных пожаров, горящих вертолетов и самолетов.

Двое морпехов попробовали выйти в коридор, но тут же попятились назад, прижимая ладони к лицам.

\- Сэр, там все в дыму и горячо, как в Пекле, - сказал один из них Джону.

Джон поднял глаза к потолку:

\- Эй, я _не хотел_ этого, когда говорил про сожжение заживо, ладно? – Опустив глаза, он увидел раздраженный взгляд Родни с почти запрятанным ужасом в выразительных голубых глазах.

 _Это не реально_ – повторял себе Джон. _Не реально._ Но происходящее ощущалось вполне реальным, убедительным в каждой своей детали. Он мог чувствовать запах дыма, пол под ногами и то, как его бедро прижимается к краю стола.

Посмотрев вокруг, он был поражен всеобщей пассивностью людей, находящихся в комнате. Все смотрели на него, ожидая, что он скажет, что делать – даже его команда. Никто из них не был пассивным; в крайнем случае, Родни должен поочередно впадать в панику и пытаться придумать план, чтобы спасти их жизни. Это больше всего остального убедило его в том, что всё это сон, несмотря на достоверность его ощущений.

Между тем, пелена дыма в комнате стала настолько густой, что он не мог разглядеть противоположную стену. Он вдохнул и почувствовал, что ему обожгло легкие; он пытался делать маленькие вдохи, но чем больше он пытался, тем труднее было получить хоть сколько-нибудь воздуха.

 _Я задыхаюсь,_ думал он в полубессознательном шоке. _Мы все задохнемся здесь._

_Не реально. Не реально. Не…_

Его глаза резко распахнулись во тьме его комнаты. Он глубоко втянул воздух и лежал, пытаясь отдышаться. Он чувствовал, как ему сдавило грудь, которая поднималась и опускалась под одеялом, а сердце стучало в бешеном ритме о ребра. В какой-то миг он мог только задыхаться. Даже сейчас он едва мог дышать, казалось, что у него на груди сидит слон.

_Сердечный приступ?_

Следом пришла мысль: _Я не Родни, чтобы рыдать вслух…_

Что, вообще то, было неправдой, Родни не был тем ипохондриком, которым был когда-то. Но все же, на мгновение он почти поверил в оправданный тип ипохондрии,  потому что _знал_ , что с ним все в порядке, _знал_ , что проверял свое физическое состояние несколько дней назад, и все же – он не мог _дышать_.

И он чувствовал вкус дыма в горле.

В темноте Джон сел прямо, дыхание перешло в короткие, резкие вдохи. Огонь… какого черта, в любом случае должны же быть здесь какие-нибудь детекторы дыма? Обязательно _что-нибудь_  должно быть…

Он спустил ноги с кровати, мысленно приказал включиться свету и потянулся к рации?

\- Шеппард диспетчерской. У вас там все в порядке?

 _-_ Да, сэр _._ – Ответ последовал через мгновение. – Что-то случилось?

\- Я чувствую запах дыма, – он всё еще был там, на корне языка, резкий маслянистый привкус.

Небольшое колебание:

 _-_ На датчиках ничего нет, сэр.

Несколько мгновений назад он пытался убедить себя, что чувства его обманывают, теперь же он обнаружил, что пытается заставить себя верить в обратное. Видеть, слышать или обонять вещи, которых нет… он видел, и не раз, как хорошие люди сходили так с ума. Иногда, когда ты возвращаешься из такого места, как Афганистан, ты забираешь его с собой.

С ним никогда не происходило ничего подобного ранее – ну, кроме тех случаев, когда какие-нибудь внешние силы вмешивались в его разум, а потом он был окружен галлюцинациями. Он всё еще мог ощущать этот запах, а потом осознал, что чувствует странное тепло, покалывающее его руки, словно лёгкое прикосновение пламени свечи.

\- Ничего необычного в непосредственной близости от моих комнат, сержант? Температуру проверили?

\- Да, сэр. Стабильно шестьдесят шесть градусов*, как Вам нравится.

* 66°F это примерно 19°C, а точнее 18,89°C

Он предпочитал спать в прохладной комнате. И когда он повернул голову, воздух, овеявший его лицо, действительно был прохладным. Но вот футболка прилипла к спине от пота.

\- Спасибо, сержант. Извините за беспокойство. Хотя, будьте бдительны.

Безмолвно Джон ходил по своей комнате, пытаясь отыскать источник тех ощущений, которые он чувствовал. Но ни одна часть его комнаты не казалась теплее остальных. В ванной он остановился, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Легкий румянец окрасил скулы, и он задался вопросом, не заболел ли он чем-нибудь.

Все же… у какой болезни один из симптомов – это запах дыма?

 _Пегасский лесопожарный грипп_ , подумал он, усмехнувшись.

Было всё ещё немного трудно дышать, и он обнаружил, что у него кружится голова даже от незначительных усилий, которые он прикладывал, ходя по своей комнате. Это определенно не нормально. Что-то происходило, но он не был уверен, была ли проблема в нём или же в окружающем его мире. Он натянул штаны и ботинки и, чтобы просто почувствовать себя в безопасности, пристегнул пистолет на привычное место на бедре.

Он прикоснулся к двери в его комнату, проверяя на нагрев, прежде чем открыть. На языке всё ещё оставался вкус дыма. Коридор за дверью был тусклым и выглядел абсолютно нормальным. Но покалывающее ощущение жара на коже только усиливалось. И было уже почти болезненным.

Джон быстро пошел в сторону кафетерия. По мере приближения, его шаги всё сильнее замедлялись, он помнил слишком хорошо ощущение пребывания в ловушке внутри незримого пламени.

Но там не было огня. По крайней мере, такого, который он мог увидеть.

Он ожидал увидеть кафетерий безлюдным и, поэтому, был удивлен, увидев группки людей, сидящих за некоторыми столами. Несколько морпехов, несколько учёных…определённо больше, чем он ожидал увидеть в такое время. Мысль о еде вызывала легкую тошноту; даже оставшийся в стороне, жар покалывал ему руки, он это отчетливо чувствовал.

Так, и почему все остальные здесь?

Он увидел Родни и Карсона за одним из столов, они сидели, склонив головы, увлеченные беседой. Они подняли взгляд, когда он приблизился.

\- Полковник, - поприветствовал его Родни, толкнув к нему через стол кофейник из нержавейки. – Присоединяйся к вечеринке. Не можешь спать, как я понимаю?

\- Нет, - Шеппард сел – осторожно, потому, что у него еще были проблемы с равновесием – и налил себе чашку кофе. – Почему вы двое здесь?

\- Беспокойная ночь, - сказал Карсон, обхватив ладонями, исходящую паром чашку перед ним.

\- Кошмары? – спросил Шеппард, прежде, чем смог остановить себя. Он сделал глоток кофе в надежде, что это поможет перебить вкус дыма, но, казалось, он стал только интенсивнее.

Оба его собеседника резко оглянулись и посмотрели на него.

\- Почему ты это спросил? – голос Родни прозвучал как-то особенно резко.

Шеппард посмотрел на него поверх чашки:

-Потому что не знаю, как насчет вас, но я знаю, почему не сплю _я._

\- Теперь, когда ты об этом упомянул, я понимаю, что это был сон, который меня разбудил. Но я его не помню. – Карсон отвернулся от них, опустив взгляд в кружку, стоящую перед ним.

Родни поднял ладонь:

\- То же самое, но это не было чем-то… ты знаешь. Необычным. Для любого из нас.

Возможно, нет, и для Шеппарда плохие сны не были чем-то необычным. Но всё же, крайняя реальность этого конкретного кошмара, заставляла его украдкой бросать взгляды на дверь, когда, он надеялся, остальные не смотрят. Там не было вползающих завитков дыма, но он не мог избавиться от _запаха._

Он понял, что Карсон косится на него.

\- С тобой всё в порядке, полковник?

\- Почему я должен быть не в порядке?

\- Ты выглядишь немного измученным.

\- Карсон, сейчас середина ночи, - огрызнулся Родни. – Я думаю, мы все так выглядим. Хотя… - теперь он тоже всмотрелся в лицо Шеппарда, - он выглядит так, будто на самом деле заболел чем-то. – Его стул заскрипел, когда он отодвинулся подальше от Шеппарда. – И если у тебя какая-то пегасская чума, полковник, я буду признателен, если ты будешь держаться от меня подальше.

\- Господи, Родни, я не чувствую себя _настолько_  плохо, - он поморщился, когда услышал слова, вылетевшие у него изо рта. К тому же, перед Карсоном. Доктор был уже на ногах.

\- Как насчет небольшой прогулки в лазарет, полковник?

\- Я не болен, - возмутился Шеппард, стараясь игнорировать то, как саднит кожа, где ее касается одежда. Казалось, будто у него сильный солнечный ожог по всему телу.

Родни был уже за другим концом стола:

\- Если он говорит так, то ты знаешь, что что-то не так. Помести его в лазарет, Карсон, прежде чем он заразит здесь всех.

Шеппард не смог сдержать смех:

\- А теперь позволь мне кое-что уточнить, Родни – если я говорю, что я в порядке, это значит, что я болен, так? Так что будет означать, если я скажу тебе, что болен?

Родни фыркнул:

\- Вопрос с подвохом. Ты никогда так не говоришь. Карсон, пожалуйста, убери его отсюда.

\- Даже если он подхватил вирус, Родни, я уверен, что ты тоже уже заразился вместе со всей командой. Когда я закончу с полковником, я так же осмотрю тебя.

\- Я в порядке, - запротестовал Родни, а потом свирепо уставился на Шеппарда, когда тот усмехнулся ему. – Что?

\- По твоей же собственной логике, Родни, ты только что признал, что болен.

\- Это не относится _ко мне_!

\- Логика? Я бы так не сказал. – Карсон положил руку на плечо Шеппарда. – Идем, полковник…

Он замолчал, когда Шеппард рефлекторно отдернул руку и зашипел от боли. Хотя прикосновение было легким, было ощущение, будто по ободранной коже прошлись наждачной бумагой там, где Карсон прикоснулся к нему.

\- Ну всё,  с меня хватит. В лазарет. Оба.

 

***

 

Под угрозой потери допуска к проходу через Врата, Джон с неохотой подчинился и позволил себя осмотреть и истыкать иголками. Кроме того, ему пришлось признаться, если не Карсону, то хотя бы самому себе, что он чувствовал себя не так уж хорошо. Хуже всего было его коже – солнечный ожог был самым подходящим сравнением, которое он мог подобрать, или, может быть, ощущение ободранной кожи, несмотря на отсутствие видимой красноты. Он так же чувствовал слабость, тошноту и сильную боль, и как будто что-то сдавливало его грудь, когда он делал вдох.

Всё вокруг вызывало нервную панику. Он не мог спокойно сидеть в лазарете - пока Карсон прогонял результаты тестов через медицинский сканер Древних, Шеппард расхаживал по комнате. Иногда он облокачивался на стену. Родни внимательно просмотрел на него.

\- Если бы я знал, что пол чашки кофе так на тебя подействует, я никогда бы его тебе не предложил.

Родни был даже более раздраженным, чем обычно – пребывание в лазарете с потенциально заразным подполковником не имело на него благотворного влияния.

\- Это не кофе. Я не думаю. - Шеппард сделал паузу, запах дыма усилился. Он облизал губы, пытаясь избавиться от него. – Родни, это может прозвучать странно, но ты не чувствуешь запах дыма?

\- Дыма? – Родни резко сел прямо  и соскочил с кровати, на которой до этого лежал. – Дыма? Ты серьезно? Что горит? Где?

Шеппард успокаивающе поднял руки:

\- Нет, нет, ничего, я надеюсь. Я просто спросил, чувствуешь ли ты этот запах.

\- Если ничего не горит, почему я должен чувствовать запах дыма? – Родни поднял взгляд. – Погоди, _ты_ чувствуешь запах дыма? Почему?

Шеппард только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, хотя он и не представлял, что собирается сказать, когда Карсон вернулся, изучая информацию в планшете.

\- Итак, результаты. С вами обоими все абсолютно в порядке.

\- Точно? – Шеппард надеялся, что это прозвучало не так удивленно, как он себя чувствовал.

Карсон наградил его долгим подозрительным взглядом:

\- Да, точно. По крайней мере, согласно результатом тестов. Ни патогенов, ни повышенного иммунного ответа. Даже температура не поднялась.

Но как такое возможно? Ему казалось, он находится посреди костра. Он не мог представить, как можно чувствовать себя настолько паршиво, как он сейчас, и при этом не иметь ничего, что отразилось бы на результатах анализов. С другой стороны, если он признает, что чувствует себя плохо, то надолго застрянет в лазарете – абсолютно безосновательно, если Карсон не может придумать симптом, не говоря уже о диагнозе.

\- А что насчет галлюцинаций? У него галлюцинации, это не может быть нормальным!

\- Родни, ты _предатель_ , - зашипел Шеппард. - Ты только подожди, когда в следующий раз…

Взгляд Карсона стал острым:

-Галлюцинации?

\- Он чувствует запах дыма, когда дыма нет, - самодовольно сообщил Родни, скрестив руки на груди.

Джон Шеппард имел очень острое чутье на то, когда стоит говорить правду, а когда это только принесет ему дополнительные проблемы вроде заточения в лазарете, когда с ним не было ничего такого, с чем бы не справилось некоторое количество сна.

\- Это больше похоже на мерзкий привкус во рту. Я проснулся с этим.

\- Мне казалось, ты сказал «дым», Шеппард.

\- На вкус это как дым, - нерешительно сказал Джон.

\- И когда ты собирался мне это сказать? – требовательно спросил Карсон. Он вздохнул. – Ладно, сканеры ничего не показали. Единственная странность заключается в низком содержании кислорода в крови, полковник, но у тебя было поверхностное дыхание, когда я тебя осматривал, так что это может быть причиной. Так, если у тебя нет других симптомов…

Ему было так жарко, что он едва мог дышать, а живот продолжало крутить самым неприятным образом. И при этом очень сильное ощущение, что нужно быть не в лазарете, а… где-то ещё.

\- Нет, - сказал он.

Карсон мгновение внимательно смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Замечательно… на мгновение и, не смотря на все доказательства обратного, я поверю, что ты можешь вести себя как взрослый человек и вернёшься, чтобы показаться мне на глаза перед тем, как подвергнуть себя или город опасности. Родни, я попрошу тебя проследить за этим.

Судя по лицу Родни, он, вероятно, только что решил, что жаловаться на Шеппарда не было такой уж хорошей идеей, как казалось поначалу.

\- Что? Почему я?

\- Потому что там, где обнаружится один из вас, где-то поблизости найдется и второй. А теперь я предлагаю вам обоим поспать, если удастся. По отдельности, - пояснил он в ответ на полные ужаса взгляды. – Как-то я сомневаюсь, что полковник собирается упасть замертво в ближайшие несколько часов. Но, Родни, если у него появятся какие-нибудь странные симптомы, я хочу, чтобы он появился здесь, даже если тебе придется его тащить.

\- О, великолепно, это звучит так весело, - проворчал Родни, когда они покинули лазарет. – Почему я вообще с тобой _разговариваю_? Всякий раз, находясь с тобой, я оказываюсь в…. Эй, ты куда? Я с тобой ещё не закончил!

Только выйдя из дверей лазарета, Шеппард свернул налево и направился быстрым шагом по коридору. Он понятия не имел, куда идет, он знал только то, что должен быть там. Звук торопливых шагов Родни выдернул его из мимолетного беспамятства, и он остановился, упираясь рукой в стену, растерянный и немного испуганный. В любом случае, куда он идет?

\- Твоя квартира в другой стороне, - сообщил Родни, догнав его.

\- Я знаю. – Стена под рукой была божественно прохладной, хотя и немного покалывала кожу при прикосновении. Может быть, он не должен был так быстро вырываться из лап Беккета.

Раздраженный вздох.

\- Тогда почему ты туда идешь? Живописный маршрут? Ммм?

\- Я _не знаю_ , Родни!

Его живот скрутило, дымом пахло так сильно, что он подумал, что может быть болен. С ним определенно что-то не так, при чем не физически – и он старательно отгонял мысль, о том, что двинулся головой. _Не посттравматическое расстройство. Что угодно, кроме этого._

В поле зрения появилось лицо Родни, он смотрел на него со смесью раздражения и беспокойства.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что если с тобой что-то не так, ты об этом промолчишь, а Карсон всё равно узнает, то в моём будущем _будут_ большие и страшный иглы. Ты ведь знаешь это, верно?

Шеппард улыбнулся вопреки себе. Родни просто имел на него такое воздействие.

\- Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь устраивать тебе неприятности с Карсоном. Я в порядке.

Он только хотел, что бы он мог поверить в это. Беспокойство снова нарастает в нём, нервное напряжение напоминает о влиянии большого количества кофеина. Его кожа воспалена и её покалывает, а его рука…

Охнув, он отдернул её от стены и уставился на свои пальцы. На мгновение стена ощущалась настолько горячей под его ладонью, что его кожа должна была обуглиться. Но ладонь была целой и невредимой, боль уже уходила.

\- Ладно, независимо от того, что ты говоришь, с тобой точно _что-то_ не так. Я имею в виду, больше обычного. – Родни скрестил руки и начинает притопывать ногой. – Ты расскажешь Карсону или это мне сделать?

Шеппард не ответил; он по-прежнему смотрел на свою руку, а затем аккуратно положил ее обратно на стену. Ощущение неправильности росло – зыбкое, тошнотворное ощущение, которое он обычно ощущал, свалившись с простудой или гриппом. Единственное, в чем он становится всё более уверен, что это исходит не от него.

Это исходит от Атлантиды.

Он дернулся, когда Родни щёлкнул пальцами в дюйме от носа Джона.

\- Земля вызывает Шеппарда! Слушай, полковник, у тебя есть пять секунд, прежде чем я вызываю…

\- Родни, - перебил его Шеппард. – Почему ты сказал, что проснулся посреди ночи?

\- Плохие сны, полковник – нечто, о чем ты, я уверен, абсолютно _ничего_  не знаешь.

\- Сны о чём?

\- Ни о чём, - огрызнулся Родни.

Шеппард заставил себя выпрямиться и скрестил руки на груди, имитируя агрессивную позу Родни.

\- Тебе снится огонь, МакКей?

Упрямо сжатые челюсти разжались, рот приоткрылся:

\- Откуда, чёрт тебя возьми, ты это знаешь?

Шеппард не смог сдержать усмешку, частично из-за выражения лица Родни, частично из-за того, что, наконец, понял, почему это с ним происходит.

\- Потому что мне тоже. А сейчас я могу чувствовать запах дыма, но больше никто не может. Родни, все те люди в кафетерии сегодня ночью… помнишь, кто там был? Я помню, что видел Лорна, и Мико, и сержанта Прайса, и доктора Пэрриша – что у них всех общего?

Теперь у Родни действительно отвисла челюсть:

\- Все они носители АТД-гена, – тут воинственный вид вернулся. – Конечно, ты у нас золотой мальчик – твой ген в два раза сильнее, чем у кого-либо ещё…

\- Так и чувствую себя в десять раз паршивее. – В ответ на торжествующее « _Ага!»_ Родни Джон только закатил глаза – и тут же об этом пожалел, когда коридор сделал мертвую петлю. – Ладно, да, мне, может быть… не так хорошо. Но ты слышал Карсона. Это не то, что он может исправить. Спорим, что если бы он вспомнил свои сны, то они тоже были бы об огне?

\- Атлантида не горит. – Сказал Родни, и это звучало гораздо менее уверенно, чем хотелось бы Джону. - Там очень сложная система датчиков и высокотехнологичная хладоновая система пожаротушения…Дерьмо!

-Дерьмо? Какое дерьмо?

\- А такое, полковник, что мы _знаем_ , что есть участки города, которые не охвачены детекторами жизненных сигналов. Поврежденные затоплением, поврежденные рейфами, поврежденные десятью тысячами лет обветшания. Понятно, что и другие датчики в этих областях не будут работать.

\- То есть, на Атлантиде может быть пожар, а мы _не будем этого знать._

\- Пока она не попытается сообщить нам об этом, - сказал Родни. – Это если предположить, что она на это способна.

Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Шеппард не прервал взгляд из-за кашля. Грудь сдавливало всё сильнее, затрудняя дыхание. Если это была атлантийская версия аварийного сигнала, он бы сказал, что Древние не очень хорошо подумали, прежде чем внедрить его в систему.

\- Лаборатория, - сказал Родни, а затем развернулся на каблуках и бегом бросился по коридору.

***

\- Ничего. Чёрт возьми.

\- Ну, это ведь хорошо, верно? – осторожно предположил Шеппард.

Была ещё середина ночи, но лаборатории не были безлюдными - несколько сонных ученых бродили вокруг, пили кофе и периодически натыкались друг на друга. Все они имели ген и никто, кажется, понятия не имел, почему проснулся в три часа ночи.

Шеппарду происходящее нравилось всё меньше и меньше.

\- Это _было бы_ хорошо, полковник, если бы у нас были все основания… ну, ладно, хотя бы одна или две причины, пусть косвенные, но всё-таки _причины_ , _верить,_ что всё так хорошо и чудесно, как показывают нам датчики.

\- Так, и где эти не покрытые датчиками зоны? – Шеппард наклонился ближе, стараясь сосредоточиться на экране, а не на том, как паршиво он себя чувствует. Даже лёгкое прикосновение одежды заставляло его кожу гореть, и каждый раз, когда он двигался, в его пустом желудке начинали бултыхаться ранее выпитые пол чашки кофе. Он отметил про себя местоположение ближайшей мусорной урны, если она ему вдруг понадобиться.

Родни нажал несколько клавиш, и на экране появилась карта Атлантиды, усеянная большими черными пятнами.

\- Это много, - ошарашено проговорил Шеппард.

\- Ну, всё это зоны, где вообще есть какие-либо неисправности. Мы всё же получаем телеметрию от большинства их них… просто эта информация считается ненадежной.

Черные области покрывали по меньшей мере четверть Атлантиды. Мозг Шеппарда сделал несколько поспешных изменений в мерах безопасности, и ему не понравилась получившаяся картинка.

\- Ты вообще собирался делиться этой информацией с человеком, ответственным за безопасность этого города, Родни, то есть, со мной?

\- Да ладно, Шеппард, ты же знаешь, что мы не можем доверять большинству датчиков в городе. Как ещё, ты думаешь, генералу О’Ниллу и Вулси удавалось так долго скрываться от репликаторов?

\- Я знаю это, но не думал, что всё так плохо! – он изучил экран, перенося цветные линии на реальные расстояния. Это была большая территория. – Мы не сможем осмотреть всё это пешком, даже если отправим в патруль половину морпехов. А я не хочу пока этого делать, лучше не поднимать панику, пока мы точно не уверены, что что-то случилось.

\- Пожар в переполненном театре, - пробормотал Родни. – Ладно, в любом случае, мы можем уменьшить эту территорию до наиболее вероятных мест. – Он нажал ещё несколько кнопок, и черные зоны сжались до россыпи черных точек. – Ладно, вот здесь хуже всего – мы либо вообще не получаем данных, либо они недостоверны, либо ещё что-то. Как ты видишь, две большие области, которые мы ещё не восстановили – вторая из Юго-Восточных башен и этот участок крыла Северного пирса. – Он постучал по черным пятнам шариковой ручкой, зажатой между средним и указательным пальцами. – Если что-то настолько серьезное, как пожар и может остаться незамеченным, то, как я думаю, только в одном из этих двух мест.

\- И куда в первую очередь?

Родни пожал плечами:

\- Выбирай.

\- Эни, мини, майни, мо… - игнорируя взгляд Родни, полный в равной степени ужаса и недоверия, Шеппард пробормотал детский стишок, пока его палец не остановился на… - Север. Что ж, так говорит судьба.

\- Так говорит идиот, ты хочешь сказать. Так, а теперь мне нужно найти кого-нибудь, кто _не_  идиот, чтобы присмотреть за датчиками здесь, пока я буду заниматься починкой там. Радек спит, чёрт бы его побрал. Хотя, это легко исправить. – Родни сцапал ближайшего полусонного учёного, который, моргая, уставился на него широко распахнутыми, как у совы, глазами. – Эй, Паркер, отправляйтесь в комнаты Зеленки и приведите его сюда. Живо.

\- Сейчас три часа утра, - запротестовал учёный.

\- И что? Поторопитесь! Чем быстрее вы его разбудите, тем быстрее он вернётся в постель.

\- Ты мог просто использовать кого-то, кто _уже_ _здесь_ … - проворчал Шеппард.

\- Нет, потому, что у Радека здравого смысла в одном мизинце больше, чем в любом из этих клоунов. – В ответ на удивленный взгляд Шеппарда он возразил. – Ну да, он явно не _я_ , но опять же – кто ещё? Идём.

Он протянул руку, что бы потащить Шеппарда за собой, но отступил, когда Джон отдернул руку.

\- Я иду, Родни. А ты не собираешься дождаться Зеленку?

\- Я могу всё ему объяснить по рации. Если где-то что-то горит, мне хотелось бы это знать, не так ли?

Шеппард не ответил, дожидаясь, когда утихнет приступ тошноты, после того, как он встал. Его ступни горели, он чувствовал пол так, будто был босиком.

Атлантида не может кричать, думал он, но это похоже на то, что она пытается.

***

\- Это так мило с твоей стороны, Родни - найти единственного человека, кто спит в этом городе, и разбудить его.

\- Тебе тоже доброго утра, Радек, – сказал Родни на ходу, периодически он рассеянно придерживал Шеппарда, когда того кренило к стене. Помедлив, он спросил:

\- Ты уверен, что справишься с этим?

\- Я в порядке, - ответил Шеппард неубедительно, в то время, как коридор качался под его ногами, а желудок подступил к горлу. Он попытался двигаться покачиваясь, но, учитывая, что коридор _на самом деле_  был неподвижен, добился лишь того, что врезался в стену. Контакт со всем телом послал вспышку боли в голову и усилил то болезненное ощущение, которое преследовало его. Он проиграл битву со своим желудком и в изнеможении прислонился к стене, когда его стошнило. По крайней мере, там не так много того, что он может из себя исторгнуть.

Подняв голову, он увидел, что Родни отпрянул от него до дальней стены. В ответ на выражение лица ученого, полное чрезмерного отвращения, Джон лишь слабо рассмеялся:

\- Да ладно, Родни, я не заразный. И ты это знаешь.

\- Ничего подобного я не знаю, - ответил Родни, отползая по полу подальше. – Насколько мне известно, на самом деле ты заболел каким-то инопланетным гриппом и, к тому же, бредишь. Да, Радек, _что_?

Джон прослушал, что Родни объяснял Зеленке, так как они продолжили идти. Рвота не уменьшила тошноту, что отнюдь не давало гарантий, что это исходит не от него, а от города вокруг. Иногда он протягивал руку, чтобы погладить стену кончиком пальцев, как будто это легкое прикосновение могло успокоить тревожный город.

Шаги Родни замедлились, и он принялся настраивать сканер, размахивая им перед собой. Свет здесь был тусклым и иногда мигал.

\- Этот район был поврежден и  во время шторма, и при атаке рейфов. – Сказал он, изучая сканер. Джон не был уверен, говорит Родни ему, или Зеленке, или, может быть, просто самому себе. – Он даже не был нормально исследован, мы провели осмотр в первую пару месяцев, не нашли ничего интересного и забыли про него.

В черепе Джона начало пульсировать, а грудь сдавило сильнее.

\- Я думаю, мы в нужном месте. Либо это, либо ситуация стала еще хуже.

Родни бросил на него быстрый, тревожный взгляд:

\- С городом или с тобой?

\- С обоими.

\- Ты точно уверен, что мы не должны связаться с Кар…

\- Родни, нет! Мы все равно здесь и я не думаю, что Карсон сможет мне чем-то помочь. – Увидев, что Родни сглотнул и поднял руку к лицу, он спросил. – Что?

Родни посмотрел на Джона широко распахнутыми и очень напуганными глазами:

\- Я чувствую себя реально… странно.

\- Как будто ты заболел гриппом? Противное ощущение, как будто подташнивает?

\- В основном, да, - тут, к удивлению Джона, Родни ударил его в плечо сканером. – Если я действительно заразился от тебя, то я намерен блевать на тебя так часто, насколько возможно… - он прервался, глаза округлились. – Погоди, я чувствую… что-то. Странно.

\- Словно что-то горит?

\- Да, - он облизал губы, как кошка с дурным вкусом во рту.

Внезапно Джону захотелось, чтобы они взяли Зеленку с собой, а не оставили его в лаборатории, только поддерживая с ним связь. В конце концов, присутствие Зеленки могла подтвердить или опровергнуть теорию АТД-гена.

Несколько тусклых светильников хватило, чтобы осветить нагромождение мусора, частично блокирующего изгибающийся коридор, в котором они стояли. Родни включил маленький фонарик и посветил им по стене, затем аккуратно перешагнул через упавшие и покореженные панели доступа. Внезапно он остановился как вкопанный, Шеппард в него чуть не врезался.

В голове Шеппарда стучало так сильно, что он едва мог думать.

\- Что случилось? Родни…

\- Господи. – Родни посмотрел на него, его лицо, залитое светом сканера и отсветом фонаря, было бледным и напуганным. – Я получаю высокие температурные показания впереди. Я имею в виду, действительно высокие, они зашкаливают. Что-то _на самом деле_ горит.

\- Хотя дыма нет, - но как только он это сказал, то понял, что видит луч фонаря, хотя и не должен бы. Дым _был_ … хотя и немного.

\- Чёрт, чёрт… -Родни положил ладонь на стену, а затем отдёрнул её, шипя от боли. В его голосе слышался страх. – Шаппард… Это в стенах.

\- Что, ради всего святого, там может _гореть_? – из-за сильной головной боли, от которой на глазах наворачивались слёзы, он не мог заставить свой мозг соображать.

\- Электропроводка, изоляция, пластик… В Атлантиде всё это есть. Вообще-то, всё это не огнеопасно, но кто знает, сколько времени здесь могло искрить. _Чёрт! –_ голова Родни дернулась назад и вперед, он огляделся, будто весь город был против них. Ну, так оно и было. Он ударил по рации. – Радек, это правда. У нас пожар в северном крыле. Я пока не знаю, насколько обширный. Он за стенами.

Шеппард мог понять, почему Родни выбрал Зеленку в качестве их связного в лаборатории, потому что голос, который вновь зазвучал через мгновение, был быстрым и уверенным:

\- Я послал человека разбудить доктора Вейр. Полковник, Родни, что я должен делать? Сделать объявление?

Шеппард опустился на какой-то обломок и пристроил голову на руки, чтобы спокойно подумать, не отвлекаясь на вращающийся мир.

–  Нет, не стоит – последнее, что нам нужно, это паника, пока у нас нет плана или мы хотя бы не знаем масштаба поражения.

Родни поводил вокруг себя сканером.

–  Это плохо, это очень плохо. Я не могу снять точные показания, но очаг очень обширный и он быстро распространяется. Мы _должны_ подключить системы пожаротушения, пока мы еще можем взять его под контроль.

–  Я могу вручную запустить газ в вентиляцию, как это попыталась сделать доктор Вейр, когда была под контролем Фибус, –  сказал по рации Зеленка. – Вы должны покинуть…

–  Нет, –  прервал его Родни, –  не сработает. После истории с Фибус я лично перенастроил систему. Она была слишком уязвима для подобных терактов – система пожаротушения, которую можно использовать, чтобы убить всех людей в городе за минуту? Слишком опасно. Теперь она сработает только в том случае, если датчики зарегистрируют признаки возгорания, либо высокую температуру, либо высокий уровень углекислого газа и других побочных продуктов горения. В противном случае сработает защитный механизм и отключит ее.

–  Отлично, Родни, –  проговорил Шеппард, упираясь лбом в ладони.

–  О, да, ведь мои экстрасенсорные способности должны были сказать мне, что первый за два с половиной года пожар у нас _будет именно там_ , где не работают датчики!

Его прервал голос Элизабет:

–  Джон, Родни, докладывайте. Что там у вас происходит? Зеленка говорит, что в городе пожар.

Шеппарду показалось, что ее голос полон осторожного скепсиса - наверное, трудно принять такую мысль, когда в жилой части города всё было в порядке.

–  В северном крыле. Здесь нет сенсоров, мы его только что нашли.

–  Насколько все плохо, Родни?

–  Плохо. Мы должно остановить это… Черт тебя возьми, полковник, вернись обратно!

Шеппард встал, поколебался мгновение и пошел вперёд, пробираясь через завалы. Температура выросла, и теперь это не было иллюзией. Однако, никуда не исчезающее беспокойство гнало его вперед. Атлантида что-то хотела от него.

–  Что там у вас происходит? – требовательно спросила Элизабет.

–  Я не знаю! Полковник! – Родни появился прямо перед ним и положил одну ладонь на грудь, останавливая. – Позволь мне объяснить тебе все в простых терминах, Шеппард. – Он указал в сторону зала. – Там? Огонь. – Он махнул рукой в другую сторону. – Там? Нет огня. Огонь это плохо. Огонь горит. Огонь убивает. Как бы ни было весело жарить зефирки на твоих пылающих волосах, но прямо сейчас у меня на это нет времени.

Шеппард скинул руку Родни, кожа у него все еще была гиперчувствительной. . Видимо, Атлантида максимально полно пыталась донести до него все свои ощущения, стараясь предупредить о том, что происходит – и это у нее явно получилось так как прямо сейчас он не хотел останавливаться.

–  Мы можем починить датчики?

–  О, Господи, и почему я об этом не подумал? Потому что я единственный человек здесь и на пару квадратных километров… –  Родни замолчал, получив внимательный взгляд. – Эй, подожди минутку. Нам не нужно чинить _все_  датчики. Всё что нам нужно, это активизировать один или два датчика, и этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы отключить защитный механизм и затопить район хладоном.

–  У тебя есть план? – спросила Элизабет.

–  Мы работаем над этим, но было бы неплохо иметь еще и план Б на подхвате. – Шеппард проигнорировал недовольный взгляд Родни. – Найдите Лорна, он уже должен был проснуться, пусть возьмет несколько джамперов. Этот район необитаем, и если идея Родни не сработает, мы ударим по нему беспилотниками и разнесем это крыло подальше от основной части города.

–  Это невероятно глупая идея, –  пожаловался Родни, размахивая сканером вдоль одной из стен. – Хотя типичная. Если видишь препятствие – расстреляй его.

– Родни говорит, это хорошая идея, –  перевел Шеппард. – Мы отчитаемся через несколько минут.

Родни поднял взгляд от своего сканера.

–  Зеленка! Ты еще там?

–  А где мне еще быть?

–  Мне нужно, чтобы ты держал систему пожаротушения отключенной, пока я не скажу, что опасность миновала – в смысле, что опасность миновала _для нас_. В противном случае, мы с полковником Шеппардом задохнемся вместе с огнем.

Удушье. Шеппард ничего не мог поделать с дрожью, зародившейся где-то в ногах и прокатившейся по всему телу. Быстрого спазма оказалось достаточно для его и без того расстроенного желудка, и в следующий миг он понял, что стоит на четвереньках, кашляя желчью.

–  Прекрати это, - голос Родни звучал рассеянно и раздраженно. – Мне может понадобиться твоя помощь через минуту.

–  Можно подумать, я делаю это нарочно, МакКей! – Шеппард сплюнул и вытер рот ладонью.

–  Ох, ладно, но всё равно прекрати. Это мешает мне сосредоточиться.

–  Да не дай Бог! – Шеппард подошел к нему, заглядывая через плечо. – Что я должен сделать?

–  Мне нужно, чтобы ты использовал свой волшебный ген и активировал несколько вещиц… как только я их найду и, конечно же, починю. Естественно, я мог бы сделать это сам, но я достаточно мужчина, что бы признать, что будет быстрее, если ты… Ага! А нет, подожди.  В конце концов, нет. Знаешь, всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы нужные для ремонта детали не были _в огне_.

Из стены раздался зловещий стенающий звук, и они оба поспешно сделали синхронный шаг назад.

–  Это ведь плохо, Родни?

–  Очень плохо, - пробормотал Родни, вглядываясь в сканер. – Огонь будет оставаться внутри стен и кабелепроводов до тех пор, пока не повредит их достаточно, чтобы вырваться наружу. Чёрт, всё, что мне нужно, это целая панель, с которой можно работать!

Он быстро прошел в ту сторону, откуда они пришли, не отрываясь от показаний сканера, затем остановился и, сделав глубокий вдох, сорвал панель доступа со стены.

Дым затопил коридор. Родни отшатнулся назад, закрывая лицо рукавом.

–  Черт! Помоги мне вернуть это…

Вдвоем они установили панель на свое место. В коридоре висел удушающий дым, и лицо Родни, когда он повернулся к Шеппарду, было почти белым от испуга. Потолок над ними начал трещать и поскрипывать.

–  Слишком опасно, –  сказал Шеппард, когда они бежали обратно по коридору, Родни не отрывал взгляд от сканера и выискивал неповрежденную панель. Легкие Шеппарда горели из-за дыма, повисшего в коридоре, он был каким-то очень отвратительным и едким. – Когда это произойдет, в коридоре будет просто огненный шар, где ничто не сможет выжить. Идем отсюда. Мы можем попробовать идею с джампером…

–  Не сроботает. Ты знаешь, сколько беспилотников понадобиться, чтобы разрушить эту часть Атлантиды? – Родни остановился перед другой панелью и на мгновение вперился взглядом в свои показания. – Кроме того, сразу же после первого попадания, разорвет все переборки, которые сдерживают огонь внутри. Ты можешь сжечь горд в два раза быстрее. – Сделав глубокий вдох, он снял панель. Здесь тоже был дым, но не так много.

–  Что если мы снова затопим город? Это поможет? – Шеппард наклонился над плечом Родни, держа для него фонарик, в то время как ученый запустил руки внутрь и принялся возиться с кристаллами.

–  Позволь отметить, полковник, что единственный способ, который нам поможет, это если мы на самом деле затопим город, что означает _затопление города_. Что для нас так же смертельно, как и … аааргх… как и угроза задохнуться в … ай… ты не мог бы одолжить мне руку?

Джон помог вытащить кристалл, который он потом использовал, чтобы соединить два других.

–  Окей, полковник. Включи это.

Шеппард положил руку на импровизированное устройство и подумал _включись_ так сильно, как только мог. Мгновенно все загорелось, в том числе и огни в коридоре, где они стояли, хотя чуть дальше все было погружено в темноту.

По рации Зеленка выругался по-чешски.

–  Я вижу все это на мониторе, и ты прав – всё очень плохо. _Убирайтесь_ _оттуда_!

–  Конечно, я прав. И, как ты думаешь, что мы делаем, играем в блошки? – Родни пытался вернуть панель на место, Шепард снова наклонился над его плечом, чтобы помочь ему.

–  Ты понимаешь, что через минуту тут все начнет плавиться? Она ещё будет работать?

Родни закатил глаза.

–  Конечно, она будет работать. Прямо сейчас сенсорный массив этого коридора привязан к основному. Когда он выйдет из строя, система всё равно будет знать, что есть проблема. Прямо сейчас она даже не знает, что этот коридор существует. Когда он…

Потолок издал долгий протяжный стон, и Шеппард потянул физика за руку:

–  Родни! Потом объяснишь! Бежим сейчас же!

Они успели сделать только два шага к безопасности, как потолок над ними обвалился с шумом грузового поезда.

Они оба были отброшены на пол, Шеппард перевернулся и встал на колени, чувствуя, как звенит в ушах. Кровь заливала глаза, но гораздо более смертоносными были языки пламени вокруг них, которые тратили кислород из воздуха и обжигали их смертельным жаром.

\- Радек! – закричал Шеппард в гарнитуру, надеясь, что ученый сможет его услышать. - Хладон! Сейчас! – Он перевернул безвольное тело Родни, лицо его друга было покрыто кровью.

Сквозь рев пламени он с трудом услышал, что говорит Радек:

\- Но вы сейчас…

\- Окружены огнем! Мы не можем выбраться отсюда! Мы умрём через несколько секунд, если ты не нажмешь эту кнопку, Радек!

Этот крик потратил большую часть кислорода в легких, но он не осмеливался попытаться вдохнуть ещё. Тяжелый, черный, химический дым окружал их, жег глаза и кожу – он мгновенно сожжет его легкие. Он видел людей, переживших авиакатастрофу только для того, чтобы умереть через несколько дней, когда их поврежденные легкие заполнятся жидкостью.

Волны огня накатывались на них и Шеппард свернулся около Родни, голова кружилась от жара и нехватки кислорода. Он чувствовал, что его друг возвращается обратно в сознание и неистово, отчаянно думал: _Нет, не просыпайся сейчас, по крайней мере, так это не повредит…_

Но пламя не достигло их. Шеппард поднял голову и увидел, как пламя умирает за считанные мгновения, как будто запись прокручивают назад. Дым клубился вокруг них и был слышен жуткий шипящий звук, который стало возможно услышать только тогда, когда пламя утихло.

Хладон.

Задержав дыхание, он обхватил Родни руками за плечи и поднял его на ноги. Коридор был очень темным, заполненным дымом и зловещей, призрачной тишиной после рева пламени. Родни в полубессознательном состоянии оперся на него. Джон только чертовски надеялся, что Родни в достаточной степени в сознании, чтобы задержать дыхание. Не похоже, чтобы у него был лишний кислород, чтобы сказать ему об этом. Коридор плыл вокруг него, перед глазами прыгали цветные пятна, когда он кое-как протащил Родни только половину дистанции. Его легкие вопили о воздухе.

\- Родни, полковник, я не знаю, можете ли вы… можете ли вы слышать меня, - голос Зеленки был еле слышен за растущим гулом в ушах. – Если можете, задержите дыхание, в данный момент  оно вам не поможет. Я могу… да, о да… я регистрирую ваши жизненные показатели сейчас. Я пытаюсь повысить уровень кислорода в вашем районе, чтобы огонь вновь не вспыхнул. Система пожаротушения Атлантиды сработала автоматически и… - он пробормотал что-то на чешском. – Вы можете обнаружить, что ваш путь заблокирован дверьми.

Шеппард уже обнаружил это. Света не хватало, да и к тому же его зрение слабело – и он врезался в дверь до того, как понял что это, упав вместе с Родни на пол. Удар выбил оставшийся воздух из легких, и он проиграл свою битву за то, чтобы не вдохнуть. Короткий вдох на мгновение облегчил боль, но голова кружилась, и он понял, что находится на грани обморока. Он отчаянно дышал, зная, что это не поможет, но не мог остановить рефлекторную борьбу своего тела за глоток воздуха. Сердце колотилось о грудную клетку, в груди разрасталось странное ноющее ощущение.

\- Я вижу вас... Я... _hovno_! Что-то блокирует мои попытки открыть дверь, - Зеленка говорил что-то еще, но его слова начали сливаться в бессмысленный шум. Хватка Шеппарда соскользнула до кулака Родни, застрявшего в рукаве куртки. _Не отпускай..._ Но он не мог вспомнить, почему это было тал важно. Черные точки сузили его зрение до узкого тоннеля, пальцы скользнули по поверхности двери. Он знал это чувство, знал очень хорошо. Он впервые ощутил его на глубине одного метра под водой в возрасте четырех лет.

Сейчас четвертый раз... Он задыхается в четвертый раз в жизни.  Похоже, число четыре какое-то заколдованное. И когда гладкая поверхность двери исчезла, он почувствовал, как кто-то неизвестный выбил мир из под его ног.

\- Полковник, Родни, я закрыл за вами дверь. Вы в герметично-изолированном учстке коридора и я повышаю уровень кислорода в вашем районе до нормы. - Пауза, а затем раздался беспокойный голос. - Полковник? Доктор Маккей?

Но Шеппард уже не слышал его.

***

 

Родни очнулся, хватая воздух, его грудь горела огнем. Он судорожно вдохнул, закашлялся и скорчился на полу. Медленно он осознал полную проблем реальность: острая боль в голове, резкий химический привкус во рту, удары сердца о ребра и вызывающее тошноту головокружение даже при закрытых глазах. Он лежал на холодной твердой поверхности, в то время как к его бедру прижималось что-то теплое, сдвинувшееся, когда он пошевелился.

Он перевернулся и задохнулся, когда мир вокруг закачался. Прижав висок к холодному полу, он медленно задышал - вдох, выдох - пока мир не успокоился. Затем он открыл глаза и наткнулся взглядом на растрепанные темные волосы, из-за покрывшей их пыли казавшиеся почти белыми.

\- Шеппард, - прохрипел он и прокашлялся, чтобы прочистить горло. Боль резко прошила горло и легкие. В сознании возникла жуткая картинка легких, разъеденных токсичными химикатами в лохмотья. Заполняющихся кровью,  пока он не захлебнется в ней... Но вместо того, чтобы захлебнуться, он снова зашелся кашлем и сел, борясь с головокружением. Он поднял руку к своей больной голове и обнаружил, что его лицо было неожиданно липким, а так же что рука Шеппарда сжимает рукав его куртки. Пальцы были сжаты так крепко, что он не смог разжать их. Но все остальное тело Шепарда было абсолютно безвольным.

\- Полковник? Сейчас самое время очнуться. -  Он толкнул Шеппарда. Не последовало никакого движения и его живот скрутило, что никак не было связано с головокружением. Его пальцы прижались к шее Шеппарда, впиваясь в кожу на горле.

Ничего... а затем он почувствовал слабое трепетание под кончиками его дрожащих пальцев.

\- О Боже, - прошептал он благодарность или молитву Богу, в которого он не верил. Он прижал ладонь к губам, затем наклонился и прижался ухом к груди Шеппарда, усилием воли отгоняя новую волну головокружения. У Шеппарда был пульс, хоть и слабый, но он не дышал.

\- Черт, черт побери и... это совершенно _неприемлемо_ , полковник! - пальцы Шеппарда никак не отцеплялись от рукава куртки, и Родни опустился на колени рядом с неподвижным телом друга, прижал ладонь ко лбу Шеппарда и старался не думать о том, что он собирается сделать. Карсон не признавал никаких компромиссов, когда речь заходила об оказании первой помощи - они кричали друг на друга в течение часа, после чего Карсон пригрозил запретить ему проходить через Врата, чтобъ заставить Родни приложится к пластиковому рту манекена для тренировок сердечно-легочной реанимации, пусть даже через пластиковый барьер. Это было в тысячу раз хуже. _Никакой терапии не хватит, чтобы привести меня в порядок после этого._

Его рация ожила, когда он начал дышать за своего друга.

\- Родни, полковник... Родни, ответь, пожалуйста! - голос Зеленки звучал безумно. Родни мог за это поручиться.

\- Медиков, Радек! - прокричал Родни между выдохами. - Срочно!

\- Родни, один из ваших жизненных сигналов замигал и исчез...

\- Я _знаю_! - он смог вытолкнуть только несколько слов между выдохами. - Почему... как ты думаешь... мне... нужен Карсон?.. _Сейчас_ , Радек!

Из рации донеслись звуки деятельности, которые Родни проигнорировал. Страх, что огонь может вернуться, все еще сидел в сознании, но все его внимание было сосредоточено на холодной коже Шеппарда под его ладонью и на его вялом рте, когда Родни дышал за него.

При этом он продолжал задыхающийся, непрерывный монолог, зная, что он должен сохранить свой воздух чтобы, ну, не потерять сознание, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда ему было страшно, он говорил. И прямо сейчас ему было так страшно, как никогда раньше. Между выдохами в рот Шеппарду он пробормотал несколько слов.

\- ... затащил меня сюда без страховки, это абсолютно глупо, я не знаю, как позволил тебе втянуть меня в это. Твое влияние, это все твое влияние, потому что я никогда не делал таких идиотских вещей, когда был на Земле. Если здание горит, то поверь, я был бы во главе толпы, выбегающей из здания. Самосохранение, Шеппард. Здравый смысл. Не то чтобы я не ожидал, что ты об этом знаешь...

Он прервался на мгновение или два, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, черные точки плясали на краю зрения. Его легкие болели и, казалось, гигантская рука сжимала их, выдавливая воздух из груди, отвлекая его на мгновение, пока ему не удавалось восстановить дыхание. Хотя, этого было недостаточно, чтобы заткнуть его. Он дал Шеппарду еще несколько вдохов и возобновилсву систему - вдох для Шеппарда, вдох для себя, мгновение болтовни и повторить, с короткими перерывами, чтобы убедиться, что сердце все еще бьется.

\- И к слову о самосохранении, о чем ты _думал_ , когда тащил меня так? Когда все кругом горит, а комната заполнена смертельным газом, Шеппард, ты _бежишь_. Ты останавливаешься и тащишь гика. Это просто глупо, безумно и самоубийственно...

Он сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть еще немного воздуха в не реагирующие легкие, он понял, что плачет, даже не осознавая этого. Горячие слезы оставляли обжигающие следы в грязи на его лице. Это всерьез его разозлило.

\- Ты не можешь умереть только для того, чтобы избежать ругани в свой адрес, ты знаешь? Потому что все точно будут это делать. Я могу представить, что Карсон скажет про все это, и, я уверен, Элизабет тоже вставить свои два цента. И ты никогда, никогда не услышишь конец этого  от меня. Тебе лучше хорошо потратиться на затычки, полковник, потому что...

Ему пришлось остановиться, зашедшись еще более сильным кашлем, закончившемся хриплой борьбой за дыхание. Ужасно знакомое давление в груди, наконец преодалело его панику, и он замер в полном недоумении от несправедливости всего этого.

_У меня не может быть аллергии на хладон. Это просто нечестно._

Но это было именно тем, на что похоже - начало анафилактического приступа. И кто знает, какие химические вещества есть сейчас в воздухе? У него может быть аллергия на что угодно здесь. Задыхаясь, чувствуя, как кровь стучит в ушах, Родни пытался нащупать инжектор с адреналином в кармане. _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он будет со мной сегодня, спасибо, Боже._

Это все было из-за _идиотского_ разговора с Шеппардом на днях и он _как дурак_ упомянул, что худший способ умереть - это задохнуться - хорошо, это _было_! - и какая бы капризная судьба ни управляла его жизнью, она явно слушала их тогда, потому что это именно то, что происходило сейчас в Галактике Пегас, ведь так?! Его трясущиеся пальцы скользнули по инжектору, когда он пытался снять колпачок. _Это все из-за тебя_ , злобно подумал он, мысленно обращаясь к Шеппарду и, когда нащупал инжектор во второй раз, со всей силы ударил Шеппарда в грудь.  

Возможно, это было совпадение, но в этот момент грудь под его кулаком дернулась и Шеппард зашелся кашлем.

***

Только одна вещь была хуже, чем удушение - очнутся после этого. Ладно, не совсем... очнуться  - это хорошо, честно. Но это все равно - _отстой_. 

Острая боль прошила его легкие. Он еще задыхался - его телу требовался воздух, и когда он попытался сделать вдох, его горло сдавило и он удвоил усилия, скребя пальцами по полу.

\- Шеппард, черт тебя побери, успокойся, просто успокойся, ладно? - руки поймали и удерживали его, прижимая обратно к полу.

Он открыл глаза в темноте, разбавленной лишь парой мигающих потолочных ламп, чей свет едва пробивался через густую завесу дыма. Передышка, похоже, пошла на пользу дыханию, пока он не зашелся в новом приступе кашля.

Когда он начал приходить в себя, в поле зрения в паре дюймов перед его носом появилась рука.

\- Сколько пальцев я показываю?

Не в силах сделать вдох, чтобы ответить, Шеппард раздраженно оттолкнул её. Раздалось обиженное "Ой!", затем захлебывающийся звук, а в следующий момент он понял, что его схватили за оба плеча и Родни наклонился над ним, закрывая большую часть света. У него были широко распахнутые испуганные глаза.

\- Я думаю, у меня приступ анафилаксии. Я не могу дышать. Шеппард, посмотри, кажется, у меня отек!

Шеппард смотрел на него какое-то время, пока не моргнул – глаза жгло от дыма в их коридоре.

\- Родни, - проскрежетал он, - ты не можешь дышать потому, что здесь всё в дыму.

Его отпустили, и он снова упал на пол. Голос Родни доносился как будто издалека и в нём звучали резкие и задыхающиеся нотки паники:

\- Обращу твое внимание на то, что я умираю после того, как спас тебе жизнь!

Шеппард пошёл по пути наименьшего сопротивления – просто лежать на спине и ждать, пока звездочки не престанут плясать на периферии его зрения, а слон не решит слезть с его груди. Он всё ещё мог слышать, как Родни очень громко паникует где-то в стороне, так что дыхание, по-видимому, было не такой уж большой проблемой. Вот если жалобы вдруг прекратятся, то _тогда_ он и будет разбираться с этим. Между тем, собственная неспособность дышать была большей проблемой.

Когда невыносимая острая боль в лёгких превратилась в _менее невыносимую_ острую боль, он понял, что чувствует себя немного лучше, чем до этого… что, вероятно, говорит о том, насколько дерьмово он чувствовал себя раньше. У него сильно болела голова и из-за этого, а еще из-за дыма, его подташнивало, но в остальном он чувствовал себя не так уж и плохо.

Его куртку на груди схватили и дёрнули его в вертикальное положение. Внезапное изменение положения в пространстве вызвало новую волну головокружения и тошноты. Но в желудке уже было пусто, так что он только слегка подавился. Ну, он чувствовал себя лучше.

\- Шеппард, я _умираю_ сейчас, а тебе _всё равно_!

Оттолкнув его, Джон хрипло пробормотал:

\- Я думаю, ты в порядке, Родни. Слезь с меня. – Он помолчал. Родни никак не мог не заметить, что он истекает кровью – всё лицо было залито красным. Тем не менее, Шеппард поднял руку к своему лбу, показывая это. При этом он понял, что тоже весь в крови.

\- Что? – Родни повторил его жест, а когда убрал ладонь и увидел, что она покрыта кровью, его паника вышла на новый – стратосферный – уровень. – Боже, я истекаю кровью!

 - Ты поранился немного, когда стена взорвалась. – Он ощупал свои волосы и вздрогнул, обнаружив несколько порезов. Всё было не очень плохо, по крайней мере, он так думал, но они немного кровили. Учитывая, что Родни не заметил собственного кровотечения, с ним, вероятно, тоже всё более или менее в порядке.

Но Родни, кажется, так не думал. Грохнув кулаком по стене ,он закричал в рацию:

\- Карсон! _Где ты_ , чёрт возьми?

\- Нам нужно пробиться через аварийные двери, чтобы дойти до вас! – раздался голос в ухе Шеппарда. – Зеленка говорит, что оба ваши жизненных показателя стабилизировались. Как полковник?

\- Я в порядке, - сказал Шеппард, а затем снова начал кашлять.

\- Как ты можешь слышать, он _не_ в порядке! А я задыхаюсь от анафилаксии, Карсон!

\- Да? – голос Карсона звучал, с точки зрения Шеппарда, малость скептически. – И какие у тебя симптомы?

\- А какие, ты думаешь, у меня симптомы? Я не могу _дышать_!

\- Какой-нибудь отёк? Звон в ушах? Зуд?

\- Меня немного отвлекает то, что я _не могу дышать_ , Карсон!

С точки зрения Шеппарда, Карсон проявил колоссальное терпение, не заостряя внимание на том, что у Родни, видимо, нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы найти достаточно воздуха для продолжения разговора.

\- Хладон мог вызвать бронхиальный спазм, как при приступе астмы. У тебя когда-нибудь был такой?

\- Конечно, был! – огрызнулся Родни.

\- Конечно, был, - вздохнул Карсон. – Родни, ты ввёл себе адреналин?

\- Да, конечно, я… - Родни запнулся, и его глаза стали просто огромными. – Карсон, если у меня _не_ … а я _сделал_ … это убьёт меня, верно?

На том конце послышался долгий вздох:

\- Нет, Родни. Не убьёт. А теперь, если ты убедился в обратном, ты сделал всё, что мог, поэтому паника не поможет, так? Так что просто сядь и попробуй успокоить дыхание. И сообщите мне, если почувствуете какие-либо новые симптомы.

\- _Например_? Есть что-то, что нам стоит _ждать_? Карсон! Я забыл сказать, что истекаю кровью! _Карсон!_ – Родни ударил по кнопке активации наушника, а затем привалился к стене.

Шеппард приподнялся на локтях, подавив волну головокружения:

\- Они скоро будут здесь, Родни, успокойся.

\- _Если._ Адреналин делает меня параноиком. – Родни резко вскочил на ноги и принялся ходить по их закутку. – И беспокойным, - зачем-то добавил он. – Ты уверен, что у меня нет отёка? Я чувствую себя так, будто у меня отёк. А ещё мне кажется, что у меня сердечный приступ. Возможно, это из-за адреналина. Я надеюсь. А что, если нет? – он пошатнулся и вцепился в стену. – О чёрт, я думаю, у меня гипервентиляция! – сказал он очень тихим голосом и сполз по стене вниз, чтобы устроить голову между коленей.

Шеппард вздохнул и осторожно сел, следя за своей головой. Его не вырвало и головокружение начало отступать. Он всё ещё не пытался встать и вместо этого подполз к Родни:

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что у тебя не может быть гипервентиляции и удушья одновременно? – он положил ладонь Родни между лопатками. – Хотя, если кто и может такое устроить такое, то это ты.

\- Ха, ха, ха, - сказал Родни тихим, несчастным голосом не поднимая головы. А через мгновение тем же тихим, несчастным голосом спросил. – Ты-то как? В порядке?

Это была характерная черта Родни. Сначала он выводит вас из себя так, что вы не хотите ещё раз когда-либо  оказаться с ним в одном помещении, а затем поворачивает всё с ног на голову и напоминает, что оно того стоит. Всегда стоило.

\- Да, - ответил Шеппард, откидывая больную голову к стене. – Да, я в порядке.

Родни вновь откинулся на стену так, что его плечо касалось плеча Шеппарда. Это вполне могло получиться случайно. И они так сидели, пока группа морпехов не вырезала переборку, блокирующую другой конец коридора, и не появились люди Карсона.

\- Огонь… - сказал Шеппард, отталкивая кислородную маску, которую одна из медсестёр Карсона попыталась надеть на него после того, как его усадили на каталку. Это был восхитительный, божественно-чистый воздух, и впервые с тех пор, как он очнулся в коридоре, ему не приходилось прилагать усилий, чтобы дышать. Но ему ещё нужно было сказать несколько вещей. – Он погас?

\- Доктор Зеленка сказал, что на сенсорах ничего нет, сэр. – Доложил ему Лорн, наклонившись и помогая медсестре уложить Джона обратно. – Мы послали людей проверить горячие точки. Пока всё выглядит хорошо. – Шеппард на мгновение закрыл глаза, а затем опять оттолкнул кислородную маску, которую медсестра снова попыталась надеть на него. – Как Родни?

\- Разумеется, у него нет анафилаксии, это я тебе точно могу сказать, - ответил Карсон из другого конца коридора.

\- О чём я не мог знать! – раздражённо запротестовал Родни, при этом послышалась тихая перебранка. Судя по звукам, его медсестра имела такую же проблему, что и медсестра самого Шеппарда. Ни один из пациентов не собирался прекращать говорить.

\- Ну, знаешь, лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть, как говорит моя мама, - признал Карсон. – Адреналин тебя не убьёт, а анафилаксия может. Хотя какое-то время ты будешь чувствовать себя просто адски.

\- Я чувствую себя так, будто у меня сердечный приступ.

\- Тогда расслабься, успокойся и позволь этой милой медсестре надеть на тебя маску, Родни! – крикнул Родни, отталкивая собственную кислородную маску. Выглядя так, будто она в шаге от того, чтобы вколоть ему успокоительное, его медсестра вернула маску на его лицо.

\- Спасибо за медицинский совет, полковник, а теперь сам ему последуй, - сказал ему Карсон, склоняясь над ним. – А ты как себя чувствуешь?

\- Удивительно, но лучше, чем раньше. – Потом он увидел сузившиеся глаза Карсона и подумал: _вот чёрт!_

\- Не ты ли мне в моём лазарете говорил, что чувствуешь себя хорошо, полковник?

Шеппард молча указал на маску, послав Карсону беспомощный взгляд, который, он надеялся, ясно означает: _извини, я бы хотел ответить на твои вопросы, но, как видишь, не могу сейчас. На мне кислородная маска._

\- Не знаю, почему я вообще о вас двоих беспокоюсь. В ту же минуту, как вы попадёте в лазарет, я усыплю на общих основаниях.

Шеппард мог ощущать руки, скользящие по его тело и быстро и уверенно проверяющие его конечности.

Раздался недовольный голос медсестры Родни, а затем его возмущенный вопль:

\- Карсон, мы спасли город!

\- Да, с большим риском для вас обоих! – Карсон начал крутить руки Шеппарда, Шеппард уже смирился. – Полковник, Родни делал тебе СЛР, не так ли?

Шеппард почувствовал, как округляются его глаза, и отодвинул маску, забыв, что использовал его для маскировки:

\- Он _что_ сделал?

\- Мне просто нужно знать, стоит ли ожидать сломанных рёбер. – Руки прошлись по его грудной клетке. – Не двигайся.

\- Я не делал, - решительно возразил Родни.

\- Его пульс и дыхание были стабильны, когда вы ушли от огня?

Далее последовала небольшая, но крайне многозначительная пауза, прежде чем Родни ответил:

\- Да.

\- Родни, очень сложно получить точную историю болезни любого из вас, когда вы _лжёте_ мне.

\- Ну, его _пульс_ был в порядке, - пробормотал Родни.

Шеппард поднял голову, отталкивая медсестру, которая снова пыталась надеть на него маску.

\- Подожди, что? Я не дышал?

\- Сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы снова начать дышать самостоятельно, Родни?

\- Это имеет значение? Сейчас он в порядке, не так ли?

\- Ох, Родни, - Шеппард вновь уронил голову на подушку. – _Пожалуйста,_  скажи мне, что ты не…

\- Нет! Я не! И я буду утверждать это даже на смертном одре, и никто из вас _никогда_ не спросит меня об этом снова!

Карсон посмотрел на медсестру:

\- Просто отметьте, что искусственное дыхание выполнялось в течение неопределённого промежутка времени, но дыхание пациента возобновилось без видимых повреждений.

\- Я этого не делал! – выпалил Родни одновременно с полным ужаса воплем Шеппарда.

\- Он этого _не делал_!

Гораздо сильнее, чем это делала медсестра, Карсон вновь надел кислородную маску на лицо Шеппарда.

\- Полковник, ты жив. И я не стал бы гадать, почему ты жив. Просто скажи спасибо своей счастливой звезде за то, что Родни уделял моим урокам гораздо больше внимания, чем показывал. И Родни… - со стороны Родни всё ещё раздавались бессвязные протестующие звуки, перемежающиеся перепалкой с медсестрой. – Заткнись.

Когда каталка увозила его прочь, Шеппард протянул руку к стене, пытаясь дотянуться до Атлантиды. Волнение ушло, всё, что он мог ощущать – это обычный тихий гул города, тёплый пульс где-то в глубине мозга. Закрыв глаза, удовлетворённый тем, что с его городом всё в порядке, он позволил себе плыть по течению и, наконец, заснул.

 

**Author's Note:**

> СЛР - сердечно-лёгочная реанимация, если кто не знает.


End file.
